1. Field
The following description relates to an electrode member and an apparatus for measuring a biosignal including the electrode member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A body is a type of conductor, and a number of minute electric currents may be generated in the body. Accordingly, an inner condition of the body may be measured by detecting the minute electric currents or sensing changes in the minute electric currents in response to external stimuli in the body. By using such a mechanism, biosignals such as electrocardiogram (ECG), electromyogram (EMG), electroencephalogram (EEG), galvanic skin resistance (GSR), electro-oculogram (EOG), body temperature, heartbeat pulse, blood pressure, and body movement may be measured, and an electrode for the body may be used to detect changes in such biosignals. For example, an electrode for a body may be directly attached to a user's skin, and also may be connected to a measurement system. Use and attempts to enhance user convenience and improve the quality of a biosignal measured by such an electrode are being actively conducted.